Now He's Gone
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: The Ninja decide to throw a party to honor Zane, but it only makes Pixal sad. People keep telling her that he died for a good cause, but it doesn't make her feel any better. However, when a certain teen voices his own thoughts, Pixal realizes that she's not alone in her loss. (Dedicated to Astrid16 implied Lloyd/Pixal, although you could take it as it as just friendship). On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Move On

**Hey peeps :P**

**I got this idea randomly right after I posted my newest Jaya oneshot.**

**Please note I haven't seen the last couple episodes yet, but I've heard a lot about them.**

**Umm...please don't flame this story and tell me the couple's stupid. (Lloyd/Pixal). It's only implied. You could take it as just friends if you want.  
**

**So...enjoy! :)**

* * *

_~Now He's Gone~_

_-Dedicated to Astrid16 for making me love this couple-_

* * *

Pixal sat on the balcony railing of a large hotel, her legs dangling over the edge. Below her was the party dedicated to Zane, and she could see the light coming from the Chinese lanterns, bathing the grassy yard in a golden glow. The only thing electronic at the party besides the Falcon was the stereo, which was playing some of Zane's favorite songs. The Ninja had all agreed that Zane would've wanted the party to be simple. The only people there besides the Ninja team, Nya, and the Garmadons were about twenty different citizens that knew him well, including a few of his students, the mailman, and Gayle Gossip.

Pixal knew that everyone was probably looking for her—she had been, in fact, almost his girlfriend. But she couldn't even bring herself to greet the other guests without feeling heavy in her chest.

So instead she watched the party from afar. Kai was chatting with a teenaged girl who seemed to have taken a liking to him, Cole and Jay were both trying to get Nya to dance with them (Nya refused both of them), and Lloyd was sitting in a corner, his head in his hands. He shooed his parents and uncle off when they tried to talk to him, and continued his silent grieving.

Pixal sighed sadly, watching as the Falcon perched on one of the lanterns. He ruffled his fake feathers, and then looked at towards Pixal. His eyes glowed yellow in the night. Soon he was sitting on the railing beside her, giving her some silent comfort. Pixal closed her eyes, just listening to song playing on the radio. It was a sad song about losing everything you had, only to find hope in the end.

"THIS SONG IS DEPRESSING!" Jay's upset voice echoed above the song, and soon it switched to a more upbeat one. It still did nothing to ease Pixal's sadness.

"Pixal?" She doesn't turn around. Instead, she opens her eyes and looks at the crowd again, ignoring whoever was behind her. She then noticed that someone was gone from the yard. She shut her eyes again, now knowing who was behind her.

"What do you need, Lloyd?" Shuffling sounds came from behind her as Lloyd moved to sit beside her.

"I just wanted someone to talk to," he says softly. "Someone who's not going to tell me _'it wasn't your fault'_. That's what everyone's telling me. I know that already. I'm not blaming myself. I'm just...I'm just upset." Pixal opens her eyes and looks at the Ninja beside her. Lloyd continues. "I mean, he was one of my best friends..." His voice trembles a little bit. "He was like my brother...and now...he's gone."

"Yes..." Pixal whispers. "But...he gave himself up for a good cause."

"Yeah...but that doesn't make me feel any better about it," Lloyd replies.

"Same," Pixal sighs. Silence falls between the two as they watch the party below. Cole has dumped punch all over Jay, and the Blue Ninja is angrily chucking a brownie at him. Kai's dancing with that girl, and Sensei is sipping tea and chatting with Garmadon.

"See, what I don't get is why we're even having a party." Lloyd breaks the silence. "I mean, everyone down there doesn't seem to even be thinking about Zane at all."

"Maybe that is the point," Pixal says softly. "Maybe we need to distract ourselves from the fact that he is gone, and carry on." The Falcon cocks his head at the remark, and Lloyd looks down at his lap solemnly.

"That's easier said than done." Pixal nods.

"Yes...but we must at least try..." Lloyd looks at her.

"You know, I think you're more human than you think you are," he comments. Pixal looks a bit unsure.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah..." Lloyd replies quietly. "It definitely is."

The two fell silent as they gazed out at the stars, both mourning for one they cared for, yet knowing there was one person who still understood them.

This wasn't an end...it was a beginning.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Paper Planes

**Since this was so well received, I decided to continue :P**

**Also, I have come up with a shipping name! It is... GreenCircuit! If you have anything better, tell me in the reviews or PM me :)**

**Not much else to say...umm... no flames?**

* * *

The morning after the party was rough.

The "festivities" had gone on late into the night, and then early in the morning. It was probably 2 am by the time everyone winded down and went to bed. That is, everyone but Lloyd.

He was lying in his hotel bed, completely awake, his mind full of thoughts and memories. The only sound came from the the bed across the room, which was Jay's steady breathing. (Lloyd had to room with Jay, while Cole and Kai roomed, and Pixal and Nya roomed).

A silent tear dripped down the Green Ninja's face. He felt like a total nobody. His golden powers were drained from him, and he had lost a dear friend just a few days ago.

His shoulders shake a bit as a second tear joins the first. Lloyd sits up and puts his head in his hands, his whole body trembling. With a shaking hand he reaches towards his cellphone over on the nightstand. He sends a quick text to Pixal, hoping that he doesn't wake her. It reads:

_hi pixal srry that its so early. im not in a good mood i need someone to talk to :(_

To Lloyd's surprise, the female android responds almost instantly.

_Hello Lloyd. Are you having trouble sleeping?_

Lloyd sighs and types back.

_yes_

_Thinking about Zane?_

The two begin to text back and forth silently, grief still in both their hearts.

_yeah…i miss him_

_I do too._

_y is it that i always get super emotional in the evening?_

_I have no idea. I do not understand human behavior._

_sigh….pixal?_

_Yes?_

_can you tell me a story?_

_I suppose so._

_Srry 4 the random request…i dunno stories help when im sad._

_Can I come tell it to you in person?_

_sure just don't wake up jay he'd freak  
_

Pixal was in the room in seconds. Lloyd smiled when he saw her, and he wiped the tears from his face. He remained silent, waiting for Pixal to begin. And she did.

"In a small town called Borg Village, there was a young girl named Pixal. Pixal loved to fold paper airplanes. It was her dream to someday be in a paper airplane contest. The only problem was that Pixal wasn't very good. Her planes would always crash.

"One day, Pixal met a young boy named Lloyd. Lloyd was very good at folding airplanes. He could make racing planes, trick planes, and long-distance planes. He could even customize them with special wing flaps. He taught Pixal how to fold his best airplane: the Ninja. Pixal worked very hard on mastering the correct way of folding the plane.

"Finally, Pixal made the perfect plane. She ran across the village to see Lloyd, excited to show him her masterpiece. However, it had recently rained, and Pixal slipped on the wet ground and landed in a puddle. Her plane flew right into another puddle. A tear slid down Pixal's cheek at the sight. Her plane was ruined.

"But Lloyd saw her fall. He helped her to her feet, and retrieved the ruined plane from the mud. He took Pixal to his house, and gave her a glass of water and some dry clothes. Pixal was very grateful of Lloyd's kindness. Her plane might've been ruined, but her friendship with Lloyd was not. The End."

By this time Lloyd had fallen asleep. Pixal looked at the sleeping teen, and imagined him as a little boy. She had heard stories from the others about how Lloyd grew up too fast. Pixal sighed, and gently stroked his hair. She felt bad for the Green Ninja. His life was incredibly unfair.

As Pixal left the hotel room, she looked back at Lloyd one last time, and a smile spread across her face.

He looked cute in his sleep.

* * *

**I wrote this at 1 am...DON'T KILL ME IF THERE'S ERORRS.  
**

**Haha, anyways, please review :P**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing off.  
**


End file.
